The present disclosure relates to computer hardware, and more specifically, to resolving resource contention in token based distributed arbitration systems.
In some computing systems, two or more devices can share access to a common resource. In a multiprocessor system, for example, two or more processors can share a common cache, system bus, memory controller, coprocessor, or accelerator. Resource contention can arise when two or more devices attempt to concurrently access a given resource. Arbitration is a technique is which devices are selected to access, or are granted control of, a shared resource on an ordered or priority basis.